User talk:JefferyTheVideoGameGuy78
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:JefferyTheVideoGameGuy78/Are You Into Video Game Creepy Pastas page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 16:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:48, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: I deleted your story as it wasn't up to our quality standards. I'm afraid your story is almost impossible to understand. The poor grammar, punctuation and writing style make it incredibly difficult to understand what's going on. You regularly miss out words, the most prominent of which being "said", and alternate between title case (every word capitalized) and including no capitals at all. You need to capitalize names, as well as the beginning of sentences and the letter "I". From what I can discern, the plot is very bland and doesn't show any originality in comparison to other video game pastas. The ending, especially, is extremely abrupt and is not satisfying in the slightest - "Then Ness broke the cartridge and my existence." You really need to expand on the meaning of this and build up to it slightly more, because it currently just feels anticlimactic. As it currently stands, I don't think the story can be salvaged. I would recommend that you look through a basic tutorial on grammar before you post again, because as it stands, your writing is of an extremely low quality. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:12, April 12, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, that means your pasta is being caught by our Abuse Filter (click that link for an explanation of what it does). Unfortunately, your story is a blacklisted subject and shouldn't be uploaded. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:20, May 26, 2015 (UTC)